


Dedo

by c123



Category: Prison Break
Genre: lincoln burrows - Freeform, lincoln/michael - Freeform, michael scofield - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER 1 SEASON </p><p>Perder el dedo de su pie dolió como el infierno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedo

Perder el dedo de su pie dolió como el infierno, pero daría cada uno de ellos si eso significase liberar a Lincol, ya que por mucho que doliese, no se compararía jamás al dolor del solo hecho de imaginar perder a Linc para siempre.  
Y eso, ahora, observando a Lincoln con su vista perdida en el mar, sus ojos iluminados con una sonrisa, sintiendo la libertad en todo su esplendor, hace que ese pensamiento cobre más fuerza que nunca.


End file.
